No memory
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: On a fight with Cronus the girls go a while into the future they lose there memories what happens?


No memory

Cronus was up to no good again. Everyone was on top of a hill fighting Cronus's giants the team tied then up or pushed them of the hill. Then they all went after Cronus cornering him he opened a portal and said "so long see ya later" and he walked through the portal.

Atlanta followed Archie yelled "no...Atlanta don't"

Then Theresa followed Atlanta through the portal and jay said "THERESA don't" but they were gone the guys ran for it to catch them but the portal closed.

When the girls got out of the portal they were in a cave with Cronus, he turned around and Cronus saw the girls "oh god I hate when people follow me in the portal. I'll see you" and he opened another portal the girls ran he opened another in front of the and they ran through. When they came out of the portal, they where in the kitchen at the brownstone, the girls looked arouned

"We are back at the brownstone?" Theresa said confused

Atlanta looked at the calendar "I could swar it was July 26th, and the calendar sees august 20th, we are a month into the future"

"What it can't be" Theresa said

"Well it is" Atlanta said

Then from in the living room they could hear the boys arguing.

"It's your falt you didn't stop them!" yelled jay at Archie

"Ya well… your the leader that's your job" Archie yelled at jay

Then the girl peered into the living room. They saw all the guys arguing about what happened the day they went missing.

"Come on guys we all know this isn't anyone's falt we just couldn't reach them in time" Odie said

"Odie's right it isn't anyone's falt" Harry added

"Now what are we going to do about Cronus" Jay said

"ISTHAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT CRONUS, YOUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING AND YOU ARE ONCERNED ABOUT CRONUS" Archie yelled at jay

Then Neil looked away from the mirror "Archie has a point"

Then jay said "your mad because you loved Atlanta and now she is gone"

"ya well you love Theresa " Archie said

Atlanta and Theresa looked at each other.

"We should find a way back to our own time the longer we are hear the more we lose our memory when we go back" Atlanta said

"Go idea… but we can't just leave the guys like this they are a mess" Theresa said

" Ya but the more people we talk to effects our memory when we go to our time" Atlanta said

"Lets leave a note" Theresa said

"OK" Atlanta wrought a note and through it at Neil and they ran before anyone could see them

"Owww what the heck" Neil quelled

All the guys looked at him.

"someone through this at me" Neil sad and showed the scrunched up paper.

"Let me see that" Odie said tacking it from Neil that was in Atlanta's hand righting and read:

Dear Guys

Theresa and I are fine, but we are stuck in the future so we can't talk to you, or when we do go back we will have no memory.

P.S. we love you all

Atlanta and Theresa

The guys looked at each other.

"Did they hear what we said" said jay the other guys just shrugged

IN the past-

Everyone was talking to Hera to see what they could do.

Hera said "It would be really hard to find them they could be anywhere in the world, or time they could be anywhere in the past or future or anywhere in the world in the past or future"

"We have to try" Archie said

Then Hera said "Well if they are in the future, the longer they are there when they come back the less memory they could have.

In the future-

The girls ran to Phersephone's solarium and they went up to the seasons.

"Seasons we are in the future we need you to bring us back to the past" Theresa said

Spring said "We know your story girls no need to explain, go one through" And the seasons opened a portal.

"Thank you" they both said pushing through the portal.

Everyone was still shooting out ideas, When all the sudden a portal opened and Atlanta came out being pushed by Theresa and they fell on the floor, they looked up and saw everyone looking at them they stood up but they where staring at everyone like they didn't know them.

"Atlanta" Archie said tacking a step towards her with his arms out like he was about to hug her, But she took a step backwards Archie looking confused took another step, she ran away and sat in the fetil position and she was biting her nails her face said omg what is happing who are these people.

Jay looked at Atlanta in the corner then Theresa he took a step closer to her and whispered "Theresa?" then she ran away and sat beside Atlanta in the corner in the fetie position shacking.

Everyone looked at the girls then at each other.

"I don't know you but I feel like I know you ...Do you know who they are?" Atlanta said to Theresa

"No I don't know who they are but they scare me that guy over there is huge he could beat us up, and that guy with the mirror is weird" Theresa said to Atlanta

"I think that guy with the purple hair is scary" Atlanta said to Theresa

Archie frowned then touched his hair

"How about that guy over there he looks strick...He reminds me of my 4th grade teacher he was mean" Theresa said to Atlanta

Jay looked upset.

Then Phersephone came in and said " the seasons said that they saw the girls in a month into the future at the brownstone in the kitchen and they saw all of you arguing then they remembered not to talk to anyone but they left a note which started the memory lose early and every minute they where there they lost something from there past."

"Ya I think we know that" Archie said

"What is the last thing you remember?" Atlanta said to Theresa

"I remember being in Mrs. State's grade 6 class" then she got glittery and girly"And my boy friend was the hottest guy in our class his name was Joe"

Jay looked sad and disappointed.

Atlanta said "I remember being in Mr. Made's grade 6 class and my boy friend was josh the hottest guy in our school"

Archie looked angry and sad.

Then Theresa said pointing at Odie "You seem to know what's going on talk to us" and they got up and walked over to Odie

He looked at them and said "OK you went to the future and now you don't remember half your live but we are all your friends"

The girls looked at each other then looked at everyone staring at them."We now that you say that I kinda feel I do know you all" Atlanta said

"I know what you mean" Theresa said

Hera then cut in "To get your memory back everyone should try to get the others to remind you of your lives or go to the past again to pick up the letter you left"

The girls looked at each other and both said "to the future or...past for us?"

They walked to see the seasons.

Spring said "are you ready girls, you half 10 minutes to get in and get the letter"

"no no no" they can't just go it's too dangerous" Archie said

Atlanta walked up to Archie put her hand on his sholder and said "well...Ar...Ar.." and Archie said "Archie" and she said "ya thats it we did this so we half to fix this ourselves we will be ok" he finally said "fine be safe"

They walked through the portal the seasons made.

When they came out they were at the brownstone in the kitchen they saw themselves about to through the paper but Atlanta grabbed the paper from her hands and told themselves to go. Then they saw a portal appear and walked through.

When they came back they were in front of the seasons they turned around to look at everyone staring at them.

"Do you think it worked" Neil said

The girls looked at each other then Atlanta said to Theresa "who are they? Who am I?"

then Theresa said to Atlanta "I don't know but I think that guy over there is kinda cute" pointing at harry

Then Jay look surprised, upset, mad and had a face that said you like him.

Then Atlanta said "Well I like the guy with a mirror"

Archie looked mad then said "you ..you like him...him Niel"

All the other guys looked confused and was kinda laughed.

Then the girls looked at each other then started laughing there hands on there knees they looked like they could barly breath.

All the guys looked at each other in confusion. Then Harry said "Dose anyone know what the jock was"

Between laughs and gasps of air Atlanta said "you...guys...are soooo...gullible" then Theresa said "we..got you" the girls stood up and gave each other a high five.

"ha...ha..ha" jay said sarcastically


End file.
